


Carry You

by JustJuliana



Category: Rise - Fandom
Genre: Autistic Character, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Multi, catholic parents, homophobic parents, stanton drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJuliana/pseuds/JustJuliana
Summary: basically, this is what I want to happen if we had a season 2.major siremy





	Carry You

Notes:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is not what I planned on doing. I can barely handle sensational (go ahead and check that out too) and now I’m taking on this one. But, I love siremy and really want to see the continuation since we don’t get season 2. Now go ahead and read my awful fanfiction. And btw, I’m don’t consider myself a good author so you’ve been warned

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Simon POV

 

After the show Mr. Mazu had us gather in backstage in a circle. I’m expecting a “you guys were amazing” speech but that’s not what we got..

 

“Could I have everyone’s attention.” he says jittery.. “I want you to know that all of you were amazing out there. Thank you for trusting me. Here comes the hard part. Ok…. just know that I tried everything-and I mean everything-to keep Stanton Drama the way it is. Unfortunately, they cut the drama program.” he says letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. He let everyone have some time to react. Most of us were crying. Especially Gwen and Annabelle. 

 

“So that was the last performance?” Michael asks while holding Sasha’s hand. I swear they are literally adorable.

 

“Correct… look you guys, this doesn’t mean it’s the end. I’ll see about some local theaters that will let us perform there and I’ll still be teaching english in case you ever want to talk to me.” he says trying to keep the group together.

 

“How could you let this happen?” Gwen asks bitterly. “Stanton drama is the one good thing in my life and now you let them take it away?”

 

“Look I didn’t LET them cut it. I tried to convince them to fire me, or even take away my credits but his decision was final. I’m really, really sorry everybody. I let you all down” he says with shame and guilt. 

 

“It’s not your fault.” I say. Everyone looks in my direction. "you sacrificed time with your family, you changed the whole rehearsal schedule for Lilette, you mad elaborate designs and costumes for the show, you went to my fucking parents and convinced my mom to let me do the show, and you would even lose your job over letting the program be cut. You gave everything into this show. There’s nothing else you can do besides be proud of yourself.” I say giving him some reassurance.

 

“I know there’s that one theater by my house.” Robby speaks up. “I could see if they would let us go there.”

 

“I could maybe turn the steel house into a theater.” Gwen suggests.

 

“We could go out of the city to find more theaters.” 

 

“We could build one on my brother’s farm”

 

Everyone makes suggestions all at once. The drama group had to stay alive

 

…

 

Jeremy was driving me home. I was gonna tell them we’re dating. I mean we just became boyfriends like two hours ago but might as well get it over with. Lovely was playing on the radio. It is seriously like my favorite song.

 

We pull up in the driveway. I’m literally shaking with fear and nervousness. Jeremy quickly takes notice. “Hey, it’ll be ok. I’m sure your mom and sister will be so supportive. And then we can be out publicly.” he says reassuring me.

 

“And what about my dad? He literally walked out during our scene.” I say with tears threatening to fall.

 

“He’ll come around. He kinda has to. He is your dad.” he says while holding my hands trying to stop me from shaking. “Now are you ready?” 

 

“Let’s see how it goes.”

 

We get out and I knock on the door. They still won’t let me have my own key because “I’m not responsible enough”. It takes a while for the door to open. It’s dad. Great.

 

“Hello son. I believe we haven’t met. I’m Robert, Simon’s dad. And you are.” he says while shaking Jeremy’s hand.

 

“Jeremy. Nice to meet you.” he says nervously.

 

“Can we come in. I have something to tell you all.” I say impatiently.

 

“Of course.” he says coldly.

 

We go in and I see mom teaching Emma something that has to do with math. As soon as she sees me she comes up to me and crushes me in a hug.

 

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” she says proud of me. 

 

“Yeah. you did an astonishing job.” Emma says trying out some new words she learned.

 

“Thank you guys. Um… can you all meet me in the living room? I have something to tell you.” I say trying to be as confident as possible.

 

“Of course honey.” mom says while leading the family to the couch. “Now what is it you’d like to tell us?” she asks.

 

“So this is Jeremy.” I say gesturing to him “you might recognize him from the play. And uh…. He….” I try to find the right words. “He’s my boyfriend.” I say quickly.

 

The reactions in the room are completely mixed. Dad’s face is scrunched up in confusion and frustration, mom is crying for some reason, and Emma is totally fine with it. Even smiling.

 

Dad was the first one to speak up. “What do you mean he’s your BOYFRIEND?” he asks sternly.

 

“He’s my boyfriend. We’re dating. Now I’d li-”

 

“like hell I’d support this. You know what, you’re not gay. You can’t be.” he says in defeat.

 

“Yes I am.” I say while standing up letting him know I’m serious.

 

“No, this boy is manipulating you. Putting thought inside your head. You’re straight. You were just talking about Annabelle 3 weeks ago.” he shouts.

 

“Robert, let’s talk abo-”

 

“No. there is nothing to talk about. Now I want you” he says pointing to the blonde boy. “GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE YOU FAGGOT!!” Jeremy doesn’t need to be told twice he dashes out of the house in 5 seconds.

 

“Simon, honey go to your room.” mom says while crying.

 

“No mom. You can’t. This is my life he’s talking about. You can’t make me lea-”

 

“I said go to your room we’ll talk about this in the morning.” she says ushering me to my black and white styled room.

 

...

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

I get out of bed and walk over to the door, preparing for the worst. It was Emma. she was in her favorite hot pink pajamas.

 

‘Come in.” i say. We sit down on the bed.

 

“Why do they hate you?” she asks getting ready to cry.

 

“Hey, hey hey hey don’t cry ok? They don’t hate me. They just need time to process it and then it’ll be back to normal” I say hoping she doesn’t know I’m lying.

 

“Why do they hate the fact that you have a boyfriend? I’ll have one some day.” she says in confusion. They hadn’t really taught us much about homosexuality. Afraid that “we might get ideas”. I learned it from school, but since Emma doesn’t go, she’s had no experience with it.

 

“Because…. It’s considered normal for a couple to be a girl and a boy. But sometimes couples can be two girls and sometimes it can be two boys. They’re all love and there’s not that much of a difference.” I say. “But, mom and dad think that a same gender couple is a sin and should rot in hell.” I explain to her.

 

“Well I’m okay with it. I don’t really see thee harm in it.” she says being her nice and understanding self. I start crying. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. The fact that even though Emma can’t understand fractions and she completely understands me. She notices that I’m crying.

 

“It’ll be okay Simon. Like you said, mom and dad just need time to process it.” she says with a smile.

 

“Yeah…. It’ll be okay.”

 

Notes:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like I said, I’m not an author. But I really love RISE and I wanted to have some type of ending. None of my friends even watch RISE so I have nobody to talk about it with so I turned to writing. If anyone wants to talk about rise with me, here are my social medias. 

 

InstaGram: thejulianavillegas

SnapChat: aeshtetic_julie

Twitter: aesthetic_julie or aesthetic_juliana (I literally forgot lol)


End file.
